


all of the things I wanna do to you is infinite

by bm_binger



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Porn Without Plot, Rival Lawyers, Smut, camren is vers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_binger/pseuds/bm_binger
Summary: "Camz—" she tugged at the lapels of Camila's blazer, pleased when the girl went with it and forcefully crashed their lips together.The flames erupted into a conflagration, their passion, lust, and fury a well of gasoline dousing the restroom they are in.They were two people, burning in the fire of their arousal.OrCamren are rival lawyers who are fuck buddies in secret. Gotta air out that sexual tension, you know?
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 53





	all of the things I wanna do to you is infinite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture with smut, pls be kind. Tell me what you think, what should I improve, and if it's too much blabber than sex. Lmao. Cheers!

"As seen by the evidences ADA Jauregui has presented and the unanimous decision of the Jury, I hereby sentence Dan Hayes as guilty."

The last word resounded in Camila's ear, dousing more gasoline to her already growing hatred. 

"All arise."

Chairs scraped against hardwood floors, brown eyes positively aglow with fury met green ones crinkled in a smirk.

God, how Camila would do anything to slap that smirk out of Jauregui's smug, smug, red, plump lips with her—

"The court is adjourned."

Lauren winked and it took all of Camila's restraint not to snarl in her direction, she compensated with another murderous glare before quickly looking away. She stalked out of the courtroom with her co-defendant hot on her heels.

"Mila, it's alright! We'll get the other case," Shawn placated, struggling with both of his and Camila's brief cases.

"Fucking Jauregui and that fucking smirk and that fucking green eyes looking so fucking smug. That fucking bitch–" she muttered aggressively, anger rolling in waves. 

"Mila–"

Camila stopped short, seeing a flash of raven hair out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around to face Shawn then promptly shoved the papers clutched tightly in her hands, surface already creased and crinkled. 

"Get this and my case back at the office. I'll meet you there. I have to do something." She immediately turned around before Shawn could air out his indignant sputtering, heels click-clacking towards the direction of the restroom. 

She shoved the door open so aggressively that it bounced back against the wall but the girl in the restroom barely flinched, busily dabbing more lipstick on her plump, pink, fucking smug lips.

Camila closed the door and locked it, loathe to have anyone interrupt her ire.

"DA Cabello, how nice of you to join me," Lauren said sweetly, fucking perfect eyebrow arching delicately while her red lips lifted up on one corner in an infuriating, not at all arousing, smirk.

"I wasn't notified of that Discovery, ADA Jauregui." She stalked closer, like a predator about to pounce on her prey, but Lauren's smirk and smoldering green eyes make Camila feel like she's the prey in this situation.

"Oh?" Lauren tilted her head to the side, face dropping in a terrible representation of innocence; her eyes bellied her mocking. "I quite remember emailing you the specifics earlier."

Camila pressed her against the counter, hips digging painfully against the marble tile, their lips inches apart. Hips, chest, and thighs pressed deliciously together that Lauren felt her breath hitch and deepen. 

At the sign of Lauren's falter, Camila smirked but her brown eyes still held fury mixed with the growing arousal cloaking the tense room.

"That was dirty, Lauren." Hands trailed her sides, grip tightening at her hips, body molding against the other.

"You withheld evidence from me." Camila's palm reached a supple breast. She squeezed tightly, pleasure mixing with the pain of her groping.

Lauren's breath fanned against her lips, green eyes half lidded. "What're you gonna do ab't it, then?"

Camila drew back an inch to look at Lauren intently, brown eyes tracking down the curvaceous figure clothed in a tight suit.

It took everything in Lauren not to whine in need.

" _ Camz— _ " she tugged at the lapels of Camila's blazer, pleased when the girl went with it and forcefully crashed their lips together.

The flames erupted into a conflagration, their passion, lust, and fury a well of gasoline dousing the restroom they are in. 

They were two people, burning in the fire of their arousal.

Teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance, hands tugged at shirts and pants, their frantic pace rumpling each other's clothing.

Camila trailed kisses from Lauren's plump red lips to her jawline; nipping and sucking and biting the ivory skin. She mouthed wetly at Lauren's earlobe before biting down behind her ear, enough to bruise the skin but not enough to cause serious pain.

She licked at the flesh soothingly, reveling at Lauren's heavy breathing and soft moans of pleasure.

" _ Baby– _ " Lauren tugged at Camila's skirt's zipper, wanting the girl out of the restrictive clothing. Wanting to palm the bare flesh of her naked ass. Wanting to see the lingerie beneath.

But Camila resisted, stepping back and leaving Lauren against the counter breathing heavily.

She whined and let out a pitiful moan of lament, hands reaching out to Camila's which was captured in a tight grip. 

"I need you to be quiet or this is over," Camila whispered, skin flushed and hair equally askew from the demanding hands who tugged at it earlier.

Lauren nodded eagerly, pulling Camila closer by her grip. "Yes, yes just  _ please– _ "

And at the plea, Camila pounced on her prey with glee.

She met Lauren's lips in a bruising kiss, tongue licking against the roof of the girl's mouth. Her hands gripped the backs of Lauren's thighs, lifting her enough to sit on the counter. 

Lauren moaned at the display of strength.

Camila stepped between Lauren's thighs, body pressed deliciously close, thankful that Lauren thought to wear pants today. She tracked down kisses from Lauren's lips down to her collarbones, sucking a large bruise against the protruding bone. Camila held on either side of Lauren's white blouse and ripped the fabric apart, buttons scattering against the tiled floor.

" _ Fuck _ ."

She continued her kisses down the valley of Lauren's laced clad breasts, capturing one in her mouth and sucking the nipple through the fabric of her bra.

Lauren threw her head back, banging the back of it against the mirror, yet she couldn't find it in herself to care except to moan loudly.

Camila seized her ministrations, hands reaching to press a palm against Lauren's loud, loud mouth. The green-eyed girl whined.

"Quiet," she hissed dangerously, all promise of stopping clear in her brown eyes.

When she saw and felt Lauren nod, she continued her worship on Lauren's breast, hips rolling against the apex of Lauren's thighs, hands fumbling with the stylish belt looped around Lauren's pants.

Lauren pawed at Camila's ass, groping the rich flesh against the fabric of Camila's skirt, pulling her closer and grinding against Camila's hipbone to satisfy her aching clit.

Camila racked up Lauren's bra, her white blouse hanging open on either side of her glorious breasts. Camila took a moment to preserve the image in her mind before taking one bare breast in her mouth; tongue laving and rolling the hardened nipple against the roof of her mouth.

Lauren muttered a pleasured but quiet,  _ "fuck" _ . Her hands tangling in Camila's hair, head thrown back to show the arch of her neck, now forming purple and red marks from Camila's earlier ministrations.

"Babe,  _ baby _ , I need–" her plea was swallowed by a hungry mouth, tongue darting between red lips. She sucked the offending muscle, their salivas mixing and coating each other's lips.

Camila's hands dragged down Lauren's zipper before shoving her right one without preamble. Her fingers met wetness and all she could do is groan.

" _ Fuck _ , Laur, you're dripping." She mouthed at the juncture of Lauren's neck, sucking the already forming bruise there while her fingers valiantly tried to rub Lauren's swollen clit.

"No, no— Camz, off.  _ Please _ . Off." Lauren's voice came out husky, deep in its coitus haze. She pushed her pants down her hips, ass lifting from the counter to take off the restraining clothe. Camila helped tug down the item, still sucking and biting down on Lauren's flesh while both of her hands worked the pants off of Lauren. 

When Lauren tried to take off her thong, Camila gripped her hand to stop her. "No, leave them on." 

She then met Lauren's lips in a hungry kiss, tongues darting out to capture the other, heat pooling in each other's stomach and cunts weeping in abject arousal.

Camila shoved Lauren's panties to the side, hooking her arm below Lauren's right thigh and resting it on the edge of the counter, a way to open her further, and without warning, plunged two fingers deep into Lauren's wet cunt. 

Lauren reeled back from Camila's lips, mouth opening in a loud moan that was quickly stifled by biting down on Camila's shoulder. She whimpered in ecstasy, her finger tingling with pleasure. 

Camila plunged in and out of Lauren, stroking and curling her fingers deep within the green eyed girl. Lauren continued to mouth wetly against Camila's shoulder, the fabric of her blazer pooling with Lauren's saliva.

" _ Hngg _ , fas--faster,  _ please _ .  _ Camz– _ " Camila plunged deeper, letting her fingers stroke against the green eyed girl's spongey front wall, successfully rendering Lauren incoherent.

A loud moan erupted from Lauren's lips. She can feel her arousal building, marching towards the cliff that will fling her in an ocean deep of pleasure.

"Shhh," Camila soothed against Lauren's ear, breath a hot pleasurable caress against the sensitive skin there. Her pace didn't let up, and her strokes only grew bolder the more whimpery and needy and incoherent Lauren became. 

Lauren whined, her chin dipping and lips seeking Camila's. Like a slave seeking for its master in obedience. 

They met in an open-mouthed kiss. With Lauren whimpering and moaning, stifled by the taste of Camila's tongue and with Camila pulling each sound from Lauren's throat, a puppeteer stringing her marionette. 

"Fuck,  _ fuck _ , fuck, I'm–" Lauren chanted against her lips, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Camila's thumb found Lauren's clit; she circled the swollen bud at the same time she stroked the spongy flesh on Lauren's front wall, wrist straining but mind determined to make Lauren fall.

Lauren's muscles seized, her spine grew taut, the thighs bracketing Camila's hips tightened almost painfully, her neck arched back and her lips parted in a silent scream, her face pinching, eyebrows drawing together in an expression of pure pleasure.

She came hurtling off the cliff and into the abyss of orgasmic bliss.

Camila felt Lauren's cum gush, wetness coating her palms and yet, she didn't withdraw her fingers and let Lauren ride out her orgasm. She nipped at Lauren's jaw, sucking and biting softly at the pale flesh, marring the ivory a pink delicate color.

"Hmm, you're so pretty when you come, baby," she whispered softly, fingers still and delighting in the feeling of Lauren's walls clenching around the digits.

Lauren pulled at Camila's wrist, walls clenching at the loss of fullness, her cum coated fingers shining against the florescent lights of the restroom. She drew the digits to her lips, sucking and humming at the taste of her own essence.

Dilated brown eyes met darkened green ones and the conflagration that kept their arousal burning turned into an inferno of pure want.

Lauren hopped off the counter, mindful of the fact that she's in nothing but a ruined white blouse, a pair of black thongs, a lace bra still racked up to her chest, and a pair of fuck-me-heels strapped to her ankles yet she couldn't find it in herself to give a fuck when Camila's eyes are blown wide in arousal and her baser instincts desire to see Camila orgasm.

She turned Camila around to face the mirror, hand darting to Camila's chin to tilt her head to the side and give her neck a wider access. 

Brown eyes met green through the mirror and Lauren descended to stake her claim on this beautiful creature.

She bit down, hard, green eyes never leaving brown half-lidded ones. Camila sighed a moan, white knuckles gripping the countertop.

Lauren soothed the bruised flesh, tongue licking tan skin lasciviously. She tracked down kisses down to Camila's razor sharp jaw, before turning Camila's head and kissing her over her shoulder, tongue licking and sucking the swollen lips.

She pressed her against the counter roughly, right hand clutching Camila's cheeks, her left racking her skirt up, too impatient to deal with the zipper.

Camila opened her eyes and groaned at their reflection in the mirror.

Lauren behind her, pinning her against the counter, hair unkempt more than usual, her right hand gripping around Camila's neck. Camila looks more rumpled, her blazer and top creasing into an untidy fold, her skirt racked up her stomach, red laced panties exposed and a patch of wetness staining the front.

"I wanna bend you on this counter and fuck you the way you did me," Lauren muttered against her lips, tone dripping with arousal and mind a fog of burning need. 

Camila moaned, a quiet whimper escaping her lips. " _ Yes _ , please, baby–" 

Lauren removed Camila's underwear, pace frantic. She threw the stained material in the direction of her pants, intent to pocket it after this. She then pulled Camila's hips more closely, right hand on the small of her back and urging her to bend down. She palmed the supple flesh of her naked ass, massaging it before delivering a satisfying smack.

Camila jerked forward, arms folded across each other on the counter, forehead pressed against the skin there, the stinging pain of her reddened ass only rocketing her arousal.

" _ Fuck _ ."

"I intend to." And plunged into Camila three fingers deep.

The sounds of their wet coupling, accompanied by Camila's needy whimpers and stifled groans filled the restroom. 

Getting railed in the bathroom of the Court Hall is much better than getting fucked in her office. 

"Laur,  _ Laur, baby– _ I-I'm,  _ hng– _ " she reached back, holding Lauren's hand that was gripping her hips steady and tangling their fingers together. She dug her forehead deeper in her arms, certain that it will leave a red mark.

Lauren pulled her fingers free from Camila's, reaching up and twining it around Camila's brown hair, tugging her head up.

Dark green eyes met blown brown ones on the mirror, each figure looking thoroughly fucked. 

"Look at  _ me _ ," Lauren commanded, voice deep and rough but not less arousing.

Camila's lips parted in a soundless moan, her half-lidded eyes struggling to keep open and watch herself get fucked by Lauren from behind.

She can feel her pleasure building, the tips of her toes and fingers tingling, mind hazy and only one thought running through her mind:

Lauren's imposing figure behind her is the product of her every wet dream.

" _ Shit, fuck, _ god you're so good,  _ fuck– _ " she cried out when Lauren stroked against her walls, hitting a particular spot that made Camila's spine shudder in pure pleasure.

"There's no god in here, only me." Lauren smirked that fucking infuriatingly smug smirk and Camila is reminded why they're even fucking in the bathroom in the first place and her fury surged up again.

"I swear to every god you know Lauren I'll fucking–"

But her threat stopped short when Lauren suddenly kneeled behind her, spread her ass apart, and licked her tight hole.

Her spine grew taut and she quickly bit down on her fist to quieten her scream.

Fucking Lauren Jauregui.

Lauren strayed from her ass hole and instead bit down on her ass cheek, nipping and bruising the flesh. Her other hand massaged the twin. 

Camila can feel herself nearing her orgasm, her mind turning foggy and her moan and groans from earlier turning into silence and quivering on her thighs.

She doesn't think she can hold herself up any longer.

"Laur, babe. I need you to–"

She felt Lauren stand behind her, the green eyed girl's thong brushing against the stinging flesh of her ass. Lauren looped a strong arm around Camila's stomach, and doubled her efforts in bringing Camila over the edge. 

The arm holding Camila up slipped down and circled her swollen clit, her fingers curled deep and brushed against Camila's spongy flesh, and that was when Camila strained her neck, arching it back and mouth opening in a silent  _ 'oh' _ .

She came hurtling over the edge, plunging deep and fast into her orgasm.

" _ Shit _ , baby." She reached back and pulled Lauren's hips closer, fingers bruising against the pale flesh.

When Lauren withdrew her hand, Camila turned to face her languidly, boneless and looking absolutely, deliciously, mind-numbingly fucked. Lauren's swollen red lips turned up in a smirk.

Camila looped her arms around Lauren's neck and pulled the girl closer. "Shut up." She kissed her languidly, almost soft and in contrast to their rough and hurried passion from earlier.

"I didn't say anything," Lauren mumbled against her lips, kissing and nipping Camila's lower lip. She tightened her hold around narrow hips.

Camila only hummed and kissed Lauren some more before withdrawing and burying her head on Lauren's neck to pepper more kisses there.

Lauren tilted her head and gave Camila more room. "Camz, we need to clean up."

Camila tracked kissed up Lauren's jaw, nipping and pecking the forming bruises there. She captured plump pink lips in a languid kiss, soft and slow and loving.

"Camz."

"Fine, fine." She tugged at Lauren's lower lip with her teeth one last time before stepping back.

Just to step in again and place one last kiss to Lauren's lips.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Lauren giggled sweetly. " _ Ca-amz _ ," she whined playfully.

"Okay, okay, I promise." She planted one last peck before stepping back fully. "It's not my fault your lips are so damn kissable."

Lauren completely ruined everything by smirking and arching up an eyebrow cockily. "Everything about me is damn kissable."

Camila scowled and shoved Lauren away, before tugging her back again.

They cleaned themselves up, combing each other's tangled hair and buttoning the other's clothes while sneaking kisses.

"My blouse is ruined," Lauren huffed indignantly.

Camila arched an eyebrow. "Take it as revenge, ADA Jauregui."

Lauren pouted, petulant and annoyed. "Fine." She darted and kissed Camila once again.

Once they were presentable enough and looked less like they just got a heavy fucking in the bathroom—which they did–and more like two lawyers who had a long day in court, their postures changed and adapted an air of professionalism.

"See you around, ADA Jauregui."

"Until then, DA Cabello."

And Camila slipped out of the restroom, air of professional nonchalance about her, heels click-clacking against the tile floor.

Underwear-less but no less confident.

Lauren stayed in the bathroom for five minutes, touching up her makeup and fluffing her hair the way she likes. Messy but intentional.

She opened the door and walked out, red Louboutins clicking confidently.

Smirk gracing red lips, green eyes alight with satisfaction, and pocket less empty than earlier.

A hint of red lace peeking out from her person.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> Wew. Follow me on tumblr @bm_binger


End file.
